The apartment
by Fannyballet
Summary: Funny things happen when you live with roomates...
1. Chapter 1

The apartment was unusually quiet. The Television, which was normally always on, was shut. I threw my Keys on the couch, even though there was a hook for them, and even though I Would probably look for them in the morning. I Walked to the fridge, grabbing a cold can of coke. Still no noises.

Apparently, my roomates were out.

Finishing my can, I went into my room, grabbing my robe before entering the bathroom. It wasn't a big room, just a tub, a toilet and a sink. It was almost impossible to stand two persons in it.

I opened the shower, the cold water spashing my face first. At least, cold water was better than no water at all.

Unfortunatly, the odds weren't in my favors, since after a growling from the pipes the water suddenly stopped.

" stupid thing" I commented, looking at the showerhead. I kicked the pipe, only to lose balance and fall loudly on my back, screaming bloody murder.

" what's wrong?!" My roomate, and best friend Gale barges through the door, only wearing a sheet wrapped around his waist. Guess I wasn't alone after all.

" This fucking shower is not working, and I fell. " I whine, while he helps me get up.

" what's wrong?!" My other best friend and roomate Johanna enters the bathroom, wearing approximately the same thing as Gale. Yup, definitly not alone.

" okay okay, I'm fine, I just hurt my shoulder. Now can you please just hand me a towel?" I shout, covering my naked body the best I could.

Johanna helps me out of the tub, and covers my body with an old towel Gale's mother once owned.

" sorry I interrupted... Whatever you were doing" I say, looking at their clothing. They shrug, and I grimace as I look at my shoulder. This is going to leave a bruise.

I didn't introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm twenty- three and I live with my three best friends.

My daddy had this old apartment from his bachelored days. He gave it to me on my last birthday. Since the rent is kinda expansive and that working at wal-mart is not that Well paid, I took in roomates.

I knew Gale since I was twelve. He's like a brother to me. People think we are together since we're so close. Some even think we are cousins! But Gale is my best friend, and Having him as a roomate was natural to me. He's handsome and tall.

I met Finnick on while I was working. He came up, asked me if I wanted a sugar cube and we've Been friends ever since. He only moved in three years ago, though we've known eachother for five years. He's cocky and flirty. Every woman Would die for a night with him, but his heart belongs to Annie.

It was just us for a while. Then came Johanna. She used to dislike me, but now she's one of my best friends. She likes to party, sleep with strangers, and drink. I met her once at a bar, where she bartains. She moved in almost a year ago. Her and Gale aren't a thing, they're just " Having fun" according to Gale. This is going to end badly, I think.

" you should really get your shoulder checked, Catnip" Gale says, carefully touching it.

" and you two should really get dressed" I deadpan, and I see them blushing. I step out of the bathroom, proud of my call.

It's around 2 A.M when I decide it's time for me to go to bed. Finnick is probably still at Annie's. Well, seems like everybody's having sex except me.

I wake up the next morning, after shutting my alarm off. I get up, and throw on a t-shirt and some pants, making my way to the kitchen.

The blinds are wide open, letting the sun enter the kitchen where Annie and Finnick are sitting at the counter.

I squint my eyes, not used to the bright light coming from the window."Who opened these? Seriously guys, these blinds belongs down. " I grunt.

" I'm so sorry Katniss! I thought it Would make things a little more...better." Annie apologizes, looking around her into the kitchen. Sun isn't going to make the pile of dishes into the sink disapear. But it's hard to be angry at Annie, she's such a Nice girl.

" no big deal" I shrug it off." Is there any coffee for me?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. Finnick hands me a steamy cup. Just then, Gale's door opens, and he comes out wearing an old Jean.

" hey guys" he says, sitting on the bench next to finnick. Finnick looks at his watch.

" in Five, four, three, two, one, and here she comes" he chuckles as Johanna opens Gale's bedroom's door.

" Fuck guys! These blinds belong down!" She grunts, shielding her face from the sun.

She plops next to me on a chair, and takes a sip of my coffee mug.

" So, who's turn is it?" Gale asks before checking the schedule on the fridge. " it seems like it's katniss'" Gale looks at me.

" Fuck, again?" I whine. I grab my coat and start looking for my Keys( see, I told you I Would search for them in the morning)

" anyone seen my Keys?" I ask.

" you checked the couch?" Gale answers machinally. I stuff my hand under the cushions, and find the cold metal.

" thanks" I call out before heading for the door.

It's a tradition in our apartment. Each morning, we get together and eat breakfast. Since neither of us can cook properly, we usually get food from a cafe of a bakery. This morning it's my turn, but I highly suspect Gale lied and said my name because he's too lazy to do it.

I enter the bakery, the bell ringing. The chirpy girl Behind the counter greets me, and Though I don't like her, I smile at her.

I choose muffins for everyone, which the chirpy girl, whose nametag says her name is Delly, puts in a box. I get out of the bakery, the sun hitting my face once more.

On the corner of the street, I Check my phone. My friend Madge texted me, and I try to text her back, holding the box of muffins. Suddenly, I bump into someone, and drop my

Phone. The young Man I bumped into bends, picks it up and hands it back to me.

" I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, and.." I start rambling, until I get a good look at him. He's got blond hair, and the most prettiest eyes I've ever seen. He's smiling, and I can see his perfect teeth.

" I guess you really shouldn't text and drive" he chuckles, handing me his hand." I'm Peeta" I shake happily his hand.

" Katniss" I respond. I look down to see he's wearing an apron from the bakery I just got out of. " oh, you work at The Mellark Bakery?" I ask him, and he nods.

" yeah, my father owns it. I live just above in the appartment upstairs. " he says. I look at my phone seeing I won't have Time for breakfast if I don't go home soon.

" Well, it was Nice meeting you, so sorry again" I apologizes, giving him a warm smile.

I start walking away, when he catches my wrist. I look up into his blue eyes.

" Maybe we could... See eachother again?" He asks, staring into my eyes.

" Yeah, I'd like that" I bite my lip before adding." I'd love that." He fumbles into his pockets, before muttering.

" I forgot my phone." He gets a pen out of his apron's pocket, and takes hold of my wrist again. He writes in a neat wrinting his number on my forearm. " See you" he smiles, and I almost melt. He slowly gets away, and All I can do is stare at him. I make my way to the appartment when I hear my name being called.

" oh and Katniss?" I turn around at peeta's sweet voice." Don't text while you walk" he winks at me, and My cheeks burn.

" here, chocolate for Johanna, Blueberry for Gale, chocolate chips for Finnick and carrot for Annie." I give everybody their muffins before sitting down on a stool. Everybody starts munching on them.

" oh my god, those are delicious! Where'd you get these?" Johanna asks, her mouth full but not Caring at all.

" uh, Mellark Bakery" I snap out of my daydreaming, and answer a suspicious Johanna.

" What's wrong with you, brainless?" She asks, raisins a brow.

Brainless is a caring pet name she gave me. Seems to me like she's the brainless one, because she never was able to finish high school.

" nothing, nothing" I try to shrug it off, but all eyes are still locked on me.

" Maybe it has something to do with the phone number you have written on your arm!" Gale shouts, lifting my sleeve up so everyone can see it.

Like a big brother, Gale loves to humiliate me.

" shut up! " I yell at him, but he keeps on laughing. " you know what, I spat on your muffin." I say, and he stops laughing immediatly. I retreat to my bedroom, where I can still hear Johanna sniggering.


	2. Chapter 2

**so sorry guys! Here it is.**

" you know Katniss, I really like you" Peeta begins as we walk down the streets. This is our third date." And I don't want to scare you but," he struggles" I want to make it official" he stops walking, takes my hands and stares deeply in my eyes. " Katniss Everdeen, Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks, and I hear my own heart beating faster than ever.

" I'd Love to" I answer, throwing my arms around his neck, sticking my lips to his softly.

I feel his heart pounding in his chest, and it somehow matches with mine. We walk back home, holding hands, admiring the view.

" Now that it's official," I start once we're in front of my apartment building." There's one thing I need to do..." I Trail, trying to unlock the door. We open the door, and I'm relieve to see none of my roomates.

" Do you smell something burning?" I ask peeta as I sniff the air around me. He nods as he takes off his coat, putting it on the rack.

We make our way to the kitchen, only to find it covered in thick, black smoke.

" GUYS!" I yell, my nose buried in my shirt. Johanna comes running into the kitchen, only wearing panties, and a shirt she probably stole from Gale.

" what's... Oh shit, I'm sorry I forgot I was making Pizza Rolls!" She curses while she opens the oven, only making more smoke coming out of it. We're coughing like crazy, and I can't see much in front of me.

" Katniss! The toilet is clogged again, and I can't find the..." Finnick comes into the kitchen, not really surprised " I'll go look for the fire extinguisher" he sighs, going back.

I glance at Peeta, who seems really lost. I don't have Time to apologize to him, because something catches my attention. Johanna is trying to put out the fire with an old rag. the rag suddenly catches on fire, and before she can throw it away, her long Brown hair catches fire. Peeta throws water on the pan, while I try to Help Johanna.

" Ahhhhh, I'm on fire! Brainless Do something! Fuck, I'm going to die!" She keeps on yelling are she rolls on the floor to put out the fire. I supress a laugh, but a chuckle escapes my lips and I end up on my knees, holding my stomach, laughing so hard my eyes water. Finnick shows up seconds later, holding the fire extinguisher. He presses the button, spraying Foam at Johanna. She screams so loud I'm sure all of our neighbors are awake.

" You Fucker! What the Hell is wrong with you?!" She yells as She rubs the foam off her face.

" I thought you were on fire!" Finnick protests, shrugging.

" What's happening in here?" Gale appears, raising an eyebrow in front of the mess the kitchen has now become. Just then, the sprinklers and the smoke detector go off.

" oh, are you kidding me?" I yell at the ceiling as Gale Takes the detector off the ceiling and throws it on the floor.

" now you get off? NOW?" I angrily snap at the sprinklers.

I turn to face Peeta, whose blond locks are turning brown with the water. " I'm so sorry" I apologize, but He just smiles, and kisses my forehead.

" Oh come on now, I'm getting wet, and it's not even the good kind of wet!" Johanna yells, and tries turning the water valve off. She succeeds, and we all look at eachother, covered in smoke, foam and water.

" By the way guys, this is Peeta. " I introduce him to my roomates." Peeta, this is Gale, Johanna and Finnick" they shake hands." Now, let's clean this mess" I sigh.

" so, these kinds of things happen a lot around here?" Peeta asks as we are moping the floor. Finnick is cleaning the oven and Gale is fixing the smoke detector he so graciously smashed. Johanna is sitting at the counter, doing absolutely nothing, as always.

" no, no, of course not!" I reassure him. I don't want him to think we're crazy people.

" Yeah It does" both Finnick and Gale say at the same time.

" okay, yeah, it does" I admit, sighing. Peeta chuckles, and keeps on moping the floor.

" Home sweet home," Johanna sing-songs. " hey, perfect time to take a Selfie" she fishes her phone out of her bra, and makes a duck face at the camera.

" OMG! My hair! " she screams as she drops her phone to touch her hair. The fire took at big gulp of her locks, and she'll probably have to cut it. She keeps on screaming until our upstairs neighbor bangs on the floor.

" what are you kids doing down there tonight? Can you please just shut the fuck up?" Mrs trinket's voice is sharp and hard.

" Sorry, mrs Trinket, Go back to sleep" I call out to her, and clamp my hand on Johanna's mouth.

We find ourselves in our tiny bathroom me, Finnick and Johanna. Johanna's sitting on the edge of the tub, and I'm standing behind her, holding a large pair of scissors, while Finnick holds a mirror and keeps his hand clamped on Jo's mouth to prevent her from screaming each time I cut I lock.

I snap the scissors around a lock, and she whimpers. " shhh, it's going to be okay, Jo." I shush her. Honestly, I'm more worried about Peeta being left alone with Gale than Johanna's hair.

I cut off a big chunk of burnt hairs, and it lends in the bathtub. Johanna screams, fights and even bites Finnick's hand.

"you fucking cunt!" Finnick hisses, looking at his hand." What are you? A fucking dog?" He asks her and she yaps.

" please, brainless don't cut them too short, I'm begging you!" She whimpers, tears in her eyes. It the first time I've ever seen Johanna Mason beg.

When I think I'm finished, I carefully clean up the tub, throwing away the burnt hairs.

Johanna inspects herself in the old mirror, and declares that with a few highlights, it'll be okay. It's really not that bad, her hair falls just above her shoulder, and it's kind of spiky. She's even more pretty than before.

We get back to the living room, where the boys are. Johanna spins on herself, showing her new hair in every way.

" it's short" Gale comments, making Johanna bend in front of him. He grabs a fistful of her hair, before adding" but it's long enough so we can keep doing it doggystyle," Finnick high fives him, Johanna feigns being offended, and I even see Peeta chuckle.

" gross." I comment. " okay, I'm off to bed." I get up, eying Peeta." You coming?" I ask him, holding my hand out to him. He takes it, and after we've said goodnight to everybody, we're off to bed.

I sleep in an old t-shirt while Peeta only has his boxers on. We lay in my bed, snuggled against eachother.

" normally I'd make a move, but you know, watching out for my roomates is pretty exhausting" I chuckle, closing my eyes.

" it's okay. We can just sleep" Peeta mumbles before kissing me gently. Few minutes later, he's asleep.

and I drift away too after feeling his heart beat.


	3. Chapter 3

We are sitting in our living room, watching an old movie on our old TV. Finnick and Annie are snuggling on the couch, Finn's arms wrapped around her middle. Gale and Johanna, who finally admitted their love to eachother, are on the chair, Jo's head on Gale's shoulder. And then, there's me, alone, on the floor, and sexually frustrated.

Not that Peeta isn't giving it to me. Yeah, he is... Amazing, really. But even after a month of dating, we still haven't had sex. I've never wanted anyone That hard. Each time I see him, I just want to tear his clothes off and jump on him. I guess he wants to take it slow.

There's a knock on the door, and I jump out of my seat to answer it. Peeta stands in front of me, a bag from the bakery in his hand. He follows me into the apartment, taking his coat off before putting the bag on the coffee table.

" here guys, have fun." He says, as everybody greedily searches into the bag.

While everybody is distracted, he grabs me, kissing me sweetly. " I have to tell you something" he whispers, and we go to my room, shutting the door behind us.

" I know you want to take it slow" Peeta begins as I sit on my bed, looking At him while he paces." And that's... Okay, I guess" he takes a deep breath"but I kinda want to rip your clothes off everytime I see you" he says as he sits on the bed next to me.

" I want to take things slow?" I ask, confused" I thought you wanted to take it slow?" He shakes his head no, and I immediatly release my breath." Oh good! I want to rip your clothes off too, you know" I wink at him, sitting on his laps.

" We could go somewhere more private..." He trails, his hand on my thigh. I bend to kiss him, my hands gripping his fingers, pulling it. We fall on the bed, me on top, slightly grinding into him.

" yeah, we should" I say, biting my lips. We discreetly get out of my room, trying to escape without my roomates noticing. I open the door very slowly, praying it doesn't cringe.

" have fun lovebirds!" Finnick yells not bothering to turn to us.

" wear a condom!" Johanna adds, smirking. I cringe, and we quickly get out. Ouff.

As soon as the door is shut, Peeta pins me against it, kissing me. I wrap my legs around his waist, kissing him back fiercely. We clumsily make our way to his bedroom, kissing and moaning. He throws me on the bed, kissing his way from my lips to my bellybutton. I throw my head back, arching my back. I tug on his t-shirt, and he stops momentarily his thing so I can get it off. He unbuttons my jeans, pulling them off my legs, leaving me only in my panties and my t-shirt.

" take your pants off," I pant. He gets up and takes them off, standing with only his boxers on. As he stands half naked in front of me, I can only eye his body. He's muscular, his muscles popping out. My eyes travel to his crotch, where a bulge is easily noticeable.

He crawls back into bed, taking my hand to kiss it gently. " it's your turn" Peeta whispers. He kisses my mouth, cupping my cheeks. He Grabs the hem of my t-shirt, slowly lifting it up, stopping his assault on my lips only to fully remove it. Here I am, only in my underwears.

His hand travel from my face to my hip, to end up tickling my thighs. He sucks on my neck as his fingers hook into my panties, testing how wet and ready I am. I feel his long fingers caressing my slit, teasing me. I supress a moan, but have to bite my lip to do so.

I gasp really loud when He enters one of his thick finger into me. I throw my Head back,

Letting out a moan when He starts pumping in and out. His thumb circles my Clit, and he adds another finger in. He fully takes off my panties, giving himself more room to work. His speed gets more rapid, making me dangerously close to an orgasm.

I feel my legs getting numb, and fire starts to pool in my belly. Peeta flicks my Clit one more Time, and I explode, arching my back off the bed, my toes curling.

When I reopen my eyes, Peeta is staring at me, his eyes filled with desire.

" don't stare at me like that" I mutter, blushing furiously.

" watching you come is the sexiest thing I've ever seen" he says. As He stares into my eyes, I caress his bulge over his boxers. He's rock hard, and he seems Well endowed.

I pull his boxers down, his erection springing out of it. I wrap my hand tightly around his shaft, giving it a few experimental strokes. I look up to get his approval, but his eyes are shut and he's biting his lips so hard he'll draw blood if He keeps going.

" look at me" I order him softly, Continuing my ministrations. He opens his eyes, his pupils so dilated they're almost black. " Tell me how it feels" I Tell him, brushing my thumb over the slit, gathering the fluids. I keep on stroking, Playing with his balls at the same Time.

" it, it's amazing" he sighs." So, so good. Ah, stop. Stop." He puts his hand over mine, making me stop my movements. " I can't come yet" He smirks, pushing me on my back.

" you're so beautiful" He whispers, kissing my lips many Times. He reaches under me, and unclasps my bra. He tosses it in the corner of the room. His hand finds my breast, kneading it gently, his thumb circling my nipple.

" I need you now" I demand, almost begging. He immediatly grabs a foil packet from his nightstand. He rolls it on, and seconds later, He enters me. I moan loudly, feeling deliciously stretched. He buries himself all in, stopping for a moment to take a breath.

" you feel so good, Katniss" He moans. His eyes are shut again, and both of his arms are besides my head.

He gently starts thrusting, his hips bumping against mine a first. We awkwardly struggle to find a rhythm. But when we do, it's like I'm in heaven. I grip the sheets, and dig my heels in his back. His cock is hitting all the right spots inside of me. Before I know it, I'm coming one more time. This time, it's louder and more intense. I feel like a firework just blew up in my stomach. I'm twitching, and can't keep my eyes open. It lasts what feels like hours, but only two minutes have passed.

" come for me" I almost beg face his flushed, and a thin sheet of sweat is dripping down his complexion. His thrusts get messier and faster. He finally explodes

Inside of me, crashing next to me on his bed.

" I've been dreaming to do this since the day I met you" Peeta says, his breath still uneven.

" we should have" I chuckle. Peeta gets rid of the condom, then gets back into the bed. We're not snuggling, yet he has an arm over my waist.

" I literally cannot keep my eyes open" he yawns." Goodnight" he kisses me chastely.

He falls asleep minutes later, and though I'm as tired as him, I can't sleep.

The beast is awake. Now I need to feed it.


	4. Chapter 4

" uh oh, again?" I ask as I see Gale slumped against the and Johanna must have had another fight. It's like the third time this week.

"she's gone. It's over`` Gale whines, totally defeated. He buries his head in his hands.

`` ok, stop crying for fuck sake's!`` I shake his shoulder. `` it's always like that! You fight, you cry, you apologizes and she comes back!`` I say, throwing my arms in the air.

``so you think I should not apologize?`` he looks at me. I back up.

``hum, that's not what I said...`` I start, but he gets up quickly, and hugs me.

``thanks Catnip for making me see the thruth. Either this bitch apologizes, or we're done. `` he retreats back to his room, shutting the door. Oh shit, what have I done?

My phone vibrates, and I can only grunt when I see the ID caller.

`` jesus, it's like 3 AM. Why are you calling me?`` I groan into the phone.

`` i prefer to be called Jo. So, I'm kinda drunk right now... and, I can't find my car. ``

Johanna slurps, and giggles. Johanna never giggles.

``where are you?`` I ask her, looking for my car keys.

``yeah... I dunno`` and she starts giggling again like crazy.

``I hate you`` I say, even though I know she already hung up.

I knock on Gale's door. He eagerly opens it, probably hoping for Jo.

`` you're not jo`` he pouts.

``fortunately, no. `` I yawn. `` C'mon, get dressed, we have to find her.`` I enter his bedroom, grabbing a t-shirt on the floor and throwing it at him. He doesn't ask any questions. He just follows me to my car, and we start driving around every bar in the city.

The first bar we stop to is an old Irish Pub we like to come to sometimes. I speak to the bartender, a hot guy wearing an apron.

`` hey, have you seen a woman, possibly drinking and/or humping in here ?`` I ask him.

`` look around, you just described every girl in here, dollface.`` the guy answers.

``oh, thank you, dude. I suppose you think you're funny`` I tell him. I turn to Gale. `` let's go, she's not here. ``

The second bar doesn't give us more information. Gale speaks to the barmaid, a pretty blonde girl wearing a t-shirt too small. Speaking is a big word, because from where I

see it, I'd call it flirting.

``hey, oh. `` I slap his arm.`` this,`` I gesture to him and the blonde chick.`` is why we're doing this`` I gesture to the both of us and the car. We drive around and another block.

The third bar we enter is located in the middle of the city. The bartender is a men, in his late twenties, wearing a black shirt making his muscles pop.

``hi, have you seen a women, about this tall`` I gesture jo's height,`` short black hair, with Purple highlights?`` I ask him. He smirks, leaning over the counter.

`` she was here around two AM, drinking shots like crazy. `` he laughs, before continuing`` you know she's pretty strong for a drunk woman. Damn chick slapped me`` he chuckles.

``yeah, we're working on that, sorry.`` I apologize, leaving the bar.

``oh, and Miss? `` he calls out for me. I turn around. `` I saw her enter the drugstore`` he says.

As we enter the drugstore, Gale Speaks.`` why'd you think she'd go to a drugstore?`` he wonders.

`` there's the word Drug in it? Maybe she was so wasted she tought...`` I joke, but he doesn't even smile. I stop walking, and take his hand. `` hey, don't worry. She always comes back. In fact, she's kinda like that old fucking buttercup cat. No matter how much you don't want it, it always comes back. `` this time, his mouth twists into a crooked smile.

As we search into the aisles, my phone vibrates again. I answer it, hearing Peeta's voice on the other side.

`` hey, hum... your roommate is puking in my bathroom right now`` he says, and I immediately feel relieved.

``oh thank God. We're on our way`` I hang up. `` she's at Peeta`s.`` I Tell Gale, and though he doesn't show it, I know he's Glad.

I open the bathroom door, finding a very sick Johanna and a patient Peeta. He holds her hair, while she buries her head into the toilet bowl.

``oh, jo`` I sigh, getting down on my knees next to her.

``party's over`` she pouts when she finally looks at me. Her eyes travel to the door, where Gale is leaning.`` hey, what's he doing here?`` she angrily whispers.

`` you ungrateful little shit`` he says. `` we've been looking for you everywhere!`` he says, his grey eyes angry. `` Come here`` he instructs her. She gets up, shaking slightly. He opens his arms, engulfing her. She buries her nose into his chest, and they stand like this for a few minutes. Peeta and I decide to give them some privacy. We go to his room where I lay, exhausted.

``okay, tell me everything`` I demand, yawning.

`` she asked me if she could use my bathroom. `` he says. `` she looked fine, really. And then, I heard sobbing, followed by vomiting.`` He makes a sound of disgust.

``so sorry. Thank you though`` I kiss him, when the door opens.`` well, she should probably go now.`` I smile tiredly. ``thanks again.``

As we get ready to leave, I scold Johanna for running away. I force her to apologize.

`` what do you say to Peeta?`` I Scold her.

``sorry, Peeta`` she drunkily says, looking at the floor.

``and?``

`` I won't do it again`` she manages to say, slurping.

``goodnight, `` I tell Peeta, before leaving into the small morning.

``so, everything good between you?`` I ask Gale as we Drive home.

`` we're good, but we broke up. For real. `` he sighs. `` it wasn't working. I didn't want to apologize and she didn't either. That's it.`` He looks out the window.

``maybe it's for the best`` I try to convince myself.

Well, it's going to be awkward at breakfast this morning.

I don't even go back to bed. When we get home, it's almost 6 o'clock.

Johanna doesn't even make it to her room. She just lays on the floor, snoring slightly. I consider for a moment getting breakfast for everyone, since it's jo's turn and the poor girl will probably be hungover. But I decide to let her suffer. After all, she's the one who wanted to drink tequila shots at two in the morning.

Gale is in the kitchen, pouring us two hot mugs of steamy coffee. He gets back, and we watch together the sunrise.

``you know, I think coffee's not going to do it`` I say, after taking a sip. I put my mug down, and make my way to the kitchen. I come back with a can of Redbull. I open it, and pour it into our coffees.

``that's the stuff`` Gale mutters as he takes a sip. Quickly, we are both really awake and Ready to face the day.

It's hours later when Johanna Finally emerges from her coma.

`` fuck, what year is it?`` she mumbles, her voice raspy. I just chuckle, watching her struggle to get up.

``Good morning !`` I sing song`` the sun is up, and the sky is awake!`` I say, and she shushes me.

``why are you so happy`` she whispers.

``Redbull baby`` I say, before handing her a glass of water.`` drink this. And drink it fast because we're hungry and it's your turn to get breakfast. `` I go back to the kitchen, where the boys are sitting at the table.

Jo enters, a gummy bear bag in the hand, and the biggest pair of sunglasses I've ever seen on her head. She throws the bag of candy on the table, before ripping it open.

`` here, you hungry hippos eat.`` she whispers, crawling on a chair.

I grab a handful of candy, which is probably the last thing I should eat considering the sugar I already have pumping in my veins.

Late in the afternoon, Peeta calls me.

" hi, katniss." He seems nervous. " I have a very weird question for you" he says.

" hum, okay. I'm listening." I hear him breathe deeply.

" is there a chance you're..." He trails.

" I'm what?" I ask, confused.

" are you pregnant?" He asks, and I can't answer. I'm shocked. Wow!

" me? Preg-?me-? having a b-? what?" I ask, not able to form a sentence.

" katniss? Talk to me?" He asks, and I suddenly start laughing.

" what? Why would I be pregnant?" I ask.

" well, I found a pregnancy test in my trashcan" he chuckles visibly relieved. " and since you're the only woman in my apartment..." He trails

" and that pregnancy test, is it positive?" I ask, getting worried.

" uh... Two lines" he says." Why are you asking me this?" He wonders.

" I'm not the only woman in your apartment Peeta. " I say. " two lines mean a positive and..." I can feel he's trying to understand, but he doesn't get it.

" Holy shit, Johanna's pregnant!" He yells, finally getting it.

" well, took you long enough" I say" anyway, I gotta fix this, call you later" I hang up.

I wait until everybody's asleep to knock on Jo's door.

" don't come in" I can hear her voice muffled by something. I enter her room, sitting on the corner of her bed. She's lying on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow.

" you're not crying are you?" I ask her, and she shakes her head not," liar" I say when I hear her sob.

" what do you want? " she asks me, still buried.

" Peeta thinks I'm pregnant" I say, lying down on the bed next to her. " he found a pregnancy test in his bathroom."I say. She turns around to face me.

" you'd make really pretty babies. " she says, sobbing again.

" Johanna... Stop it. " I hug her, and she let me comfort her. " we both know who was in his bathroom last night." I mutter.

" I didn't mean it!" She cries harder" I don't wanna have a baby!" She keeps on sobbing, and sobbing.

" I know sweetie, I know" I rock her. " but, you hurt Gale by breaking up with him. " I say, caressing her hair. " you should talk to him. He's the baby's fa- wait, it's his baby, right?" I ask, suddenly concerned.

" yes, of course it's Gale's!" She snaps. " I can't be with him! We already have trouble when it's just the two of us! Can you imagine a baby? " she goes back to crying and I almost laugh at the idea of a mini her.

" it's going to be okay" I say, rubbing her back gently.

" no it's not, because I'm pregnant" saying it out loud really makes things worse, I found out.

" you're pregnant!?" Another voice joins us, and we look like deers caught in headlights.

Gale's mouth opens, then closes, and opens again. Johanna stands up, and mutters an apologize.

" I am" she whispers, tears threatening to fall out again.

" oh, baby" he hugs her, wiping her face." Don't cry" he soothes her.

" I really hate you right now" she says.

" no you don't" he replies.

" you're right I don't" she smiles.

" I can do this" he looks at her. " after all I'm the fa- wait, it's mine right?" He asks, suddenly nervous. He's right, I mean, what's worse than raising a kid? Raising someone else's kid.

" what, do I look like a slut?" Johanna asks. There might still be tears on her face, but she definitely got her attitude back.

" I got my period! " Johanna yells in the apartment.

" you got your period?! She got her period!" Gale hugs her.

" you're not having a baby?!" I jump out of bed" OMG! It was close!" I say.

" who cares, I'm not pregnant!" Johanna happily jumps on my bed, and Gale joins her. They start jumping up and down, and I looks at them.

My home, where we go on roomate hunt at 3 am. My home, where we dance when people get their period. My home, my roomates, my family.


End file.
